


The Jersey Devil

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [5]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	The Jersey Devil

"So are you gonna tell me how the date went, or what?" Ellen asked as Scully poured them each a cup of tea.

Scully sighed, setting a steaming mug down in front of her friend and tucking a leg under herself as she took the chair opposite her. "What do you want to know?" she asked, stalling.

"Everything! Did you like him? Did you guys hit it off? Did he kiss you good night? Did he ask you out for a second date?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Scully pondered the questions. After she set her mug down, she decided to just go for it. "I don't know; kind of; yes; and yes."

Ellen took a moment to process the answers, trying to remember what order she had asked the questions in. "You don't know if you like him?"

Scully shrugged, "He was nice enough. A little boring though. Talked about his divorce and his ex and her husband quite a lot."

Ellen nodded assent. She had spent her share of afternoons listening to Rob drone on while waiting for the kids to get out of school. "He gets nervous and doesn't know what to talk about I think. But were you attracted to him at all?"

She scrunched her nose up more in confusion than as a response. Scully had always been horrible at girl talk. She knew all the right questions to ask of other women, but when they asked her the same thing, her answers never seemed to satisfy them. She wasn't sure if she was genuinely different from other women in how she viewed men and how she felt about them, or if she just wasn't comfortable sharing details she viewed as private. And feelings definitely fell into that category. "I don't know, El. He's cute, but..."

"What about the kiss? Any sparks with the kiss?"

Scully blew gently into her mug before taking a generous gulp of tea. "Sparks? No. Tongue? Yes." She was not opposed to a little tongue action on the first date, but when her date kissed her by her car outside the restaurant, she had to pull away to keep his tongue from heading down her throat.

Ellen laughed, "Well, you can always guide him into being a better kisser, Dana. You said he asked you out again?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go."

Ellen was visibly disappointed, "Why not?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, and then reconsidered her answer. "My partner paged me during the date, and I called him."

"You didn't ditch Rob for work, did you?"

"No, I stayed. We were finished dinner anyways. But the point is...I should have been irritated when my pager went off. Mulder knew I had a date and I should have been pissed that he was interrupting it. But instead I was relieved."

Ellen nodded, "That makes it pretty clear you didn't really like him I guess."

"I guess," Scully agreed. "I know you think I'm missing out on something, Ellen."

"A life?" she interjected. 

"Ha ha...I just need to focus on work right now."

"That's all well and good, Dana. But I know you. I know you want to have a life."

"And I will have one. It's just on hold for a while," Scully explained, not sure if she believed it herself.

Ellen eyed her skeptically, "And it has nothing to do with that guy you work with?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "For god's sake El, not everything has to do with a guy!"

"Alright, but Richard told me to tell you that one of his friends that you met at our anniversary party keeps asking him for your  
number."

Scully raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

Ellen shrugged, "I can't remember. One of the guys from his work."

"Tell Richard thanks, but no thanks." Ellen's husband Richard had asked Scully out years ago, but he was decidedly not her type. After she turned him down, he had asked Ellen out, and the rest was history. Scully and Richard were still good friends, by choice if not necessity over her and Ellen being best friends. But she was almost positive Richard had no idea what her type was. She wasn't even sure she knew what her type was, but she remembered some of the guys Richard had introduced her to at that party, and none of them left any sort of favourable impression.

"Have you heard from Ethan lately?" Ellen asked.

Scully covered her face with both hands and groaned dramatically. "You're as bad as Melissa. She asks me about Ethan every time I talk to her."

"Sorry," Ellen laughed. "I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well, the next time someone asks me about Ethan, I'm gonna fucking scream."

"Point taken. You'll never hear his name from my lips again," Ellen promised.

"Much appreciated."

Ellen sighed, looking at her watch. "I guess I better head out to pick up Trent. You wanna come? You can come for dinner after if you want."

Scully thought about it, but shook her head. "Nah, thanks. I've gotta meet Mulder in a bit to go over some case files." Ellen's eyebrows raised, but Scully raised hers right back, warning, "Not a word from you."

Ellen put up her hands in defeat, "Just don't rule him out, is all I'll say."

Scully gave no comment, but dismissed the thought internally. Mulder had quickly becoming a close friend, but that was it. That's all it could ever be if they were to continue working together. And despite her friend's thoughts to the contrary, she was fine with that.


End file.
